


In Bed in a Wild House

by Deadly_Comedy



Series: Warm and Fuzzy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Harems, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lactation, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink, Sex, Vaginal Sex, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: Freddy just wants some sleep, but that's not gonna be easy when his four girlfriends are anthropomorphic animals... and they're in heat. But, being the doting boyfriend that he is, he obliges to help with their cravings.
Relationships: Freddy Dustin/Chelsea Fang/Rebecca Cottontail/Leila Fleece/Gretchen Clawtorn, Furry/Human - Relationship, anthro/human - Relationship
Series: Warm and Fuzzy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	In Bed in a Wild House

While they won't admit it, many people find themselves wondering what it would be like to be in a polyamorous relationship. For crying out loud, there's more than enough anime out there to feed into that fantasy. Well, as Freddy Dustin found out, it had its ups and down, especially since there's four of them and their anthropomorphic animals. A few upsides, for instance; they loved to pamper him, he had bragging rights and there was a lot of love to go around. On the other hand, few downsides included they could be a bit demanding, they sometimes got into fights and it could generally get pretty chaotic, but he came to love the chaos.

However, many don't really know if this was an upside are not, but it was heat season; a time when female animals became horny as fuck and would do anything for sex. And it just so happened the girls' heat hit on the exact same night. If sex was what they wanted, that was what they're gonna get.

* * *

That night, Freddy was tuckered out from a long workday and was cozily snuggled up in his bed, snoring audibly. It wasn't easy having this many girls in one house, but to him, it was absolutely worth it. Just then, his door creaked open and four figured stalked towards his bed before crawling under the sheets with him. The sudden addition of warmth and fuzz stirred him from his sleep. His eyes popped open and he reached for the lamp on his nightstand. After turning it on, he saw that Chelsea, a border collie; Gretchen, a ragdoll cat; Leila, a sheep; and Rebecca, a rabbit were all snuggled up to him, naked.

"Girls? Don't tell me it's that time of the year." He sighed. "Can't this wait until the morning?"

"Come on, don't give us that attitude." Chelsea said seductively, licking his cheek.

"Listen here, Dustin. We are horny as hell and you are gonna fuck us! Do I make my self clear?" Gretchen growled.

"Whoa, calm down, girl." Rebecca said. "I'm as horny as the rest of you, but that's no reason to lose it."

Leila, being the shy and quiet one, didn't say anything and just snuggled closer to him, giving him what she and Chelsea like to call her 'Please face'. That was the straw that broke the camel's back and convinced Freddy to get naughty with them.

"Alright, anything for you cuties." He chuckled reluctantly.

"I call first dibs!" Gretchen declared.

With that, the cat wasted no time in smashing her lips against his. Not wanting to irritate her any further, Freddy kissed back. His tongue collided with her sandpapery one as her whiskers tickled his lips and cheeks and her ample breasts squished against his chest. One hand scratched her head and ears, causing her to purr into his mouth as the other traveled down her back and to her plump posterior. He kneaded one cheek, gradually making his way up to the end of her fluffy tail. He knew it was serious when she let anyone touch her tail. During their make out session, Leila and Rebecca started planting kisses all over Freddy's face and neck, causing him to groan at the sensation. Meanwhile, Chelsea got behind Gretchen, sniffing at her and Freddy's crotches.

"I can't take it anymore." The collie said, her tail wagging like crazy.

She dove in, burying her snout into the cat's swollen and dripping nether regions, lapping at the juices she secreted. Gretchen moaned in pleasure, still keeping her lips connected to Freddy's as she undid the buttons on his shirt. She then pulled away, giving him a feral smile.

"Lose the shirt." She moaned in a commanding tone of voice, struggling to keep her composure as Chelsea dug into her cunt.

Freddy did what he was told and slipped out of his shirt.

"I'll get her warmed up for you. You take care of Leila and Becca." Chelsea said before continuing to eat her out.

As Gretchen fell to her side, the rabbit passionately kissed Freddy and the ewe proceeded to make her way to his pants. The human could taste hints of the carrots and potatoes she had eaten earlier as opposed to Gretchen's fishy taste. He quite frankly didn't mind it. As he and Rebecca wrestled tongues, Leila managed to slip his pajama pants off. It revealed his rock-hard little friend standing proudly at 7 inches and, having been released from its bindings, was now poking at her hole. She then took a hold of his cock before alternating between that and the rabbit's snatch. This didn't go unnoticed as Rebecca got off of him allowing him to suddenly pin the ewe to the ed on her back, rousing a surprised bleat from her.

"Please start gently." She requested meekly.

"You know I always am." He replied, caressing the puff of wool on her head before dragging his hand down her cheek and to her chin.

With that, he gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as his hands massaged her fluffy breasts. Beneath the fluff, he found her nipples before lightly pinching and twisting them.

Meanwhile, Gretchen was brought to her breaking point as she moaned out loud and her fluids splashed all over Chelsea's face. The dog eagerly lapped it up. 

Back with Freddy, he took it a step further by taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. She moaned in bliss as he suckled like a lamb. Freddy savoring every drop of her milk. While this went on, the other girls watched before turning to each.

"You know what? I think Leila should be the first this time." Rebecca suggested.

"And before you object, Gretchen, you almost always get to go first." Chelsea chimed in before Gretchen could say anything.

"Alright, fine." Gretchen sighed. "You hear that, Freddy? Leila goes first."

"Oh I heard every single word." He replied.

Turning back to the sheep, she blushed a deep shade of red as he spread her legs apart to show her soaking wet vagina creating a puddle in the sheets. He then lined up his dick with her entrance before asking her:

"Ready?"

"Don't hold back. Rape me." She breathed out.

The others were taken aback by her words.

"Damn and I thought we had it bad." Chelsea commented.

"I always thought you wanted it to be gentle." Freddy said.

"Forget what I said. I want you to hold nothing back and break me." She begged. "I want to-"

She was cut off and moaned/nearly screamed when he slammed himself into her core. He began pounding her like there was no tomorrow as he help her hands down. Her hoofed toes curled as her legs and arms wrapped around his torso. While he banged the sheep, the collie came up to them. Chelsea sat on Leila's face, having her lick and suck on her pussy as she swapped spit with Freddy. As this unfolded, Gretchen took this opportunity to start kissing and licking Freddy's face and neck before pulling him towards her and kissing him. This prompted him to insert two fingers into her pussy and thrust even harder into Leila as Rebecca took to making out with Chelsea as the dog rubbed her clit.

While this was happening, Leila was moaning and bleating as her mouth was freed from Chelsea's groin. Her face was a deep shade of red and she was drunk with pleasure. Soon, both she and Freddy reached their breaking point.

"I'm cumming!" Freddy groaned out.

"Do it inside!" Leila demanded.

"But-"

She cut him of by pulling him even closer to her, driving his cock deep into her where it erupted like a volcano, spewing its thick white load into her deepest regions as her juices burst out of her, further staining the bed. Once her womb was thoroughly flooded with semen, Freddy pulled out as Leila passed out with a intoxicated grin on her face and reduced to a twitching mess. He didn't get to admire what he had done as Gretchen pinned him to his back, licking her lips and primal hunger in her eyes.

"My turn, big boy." She purred.

Aligning herself with his shaft, the cat slammed her little kitty onto him before bouncing up and down vigorously while simultaneously gyrating her hips to maximize the ecstasy.

"I've wanted this for so long." She growled.

"Can't say I disagree with you." Freddy moaned back, synchronizing with her thrusts.

His hands snaked down her back before they reached her ass. He then proceeded to grip and knead her ass cheeks as he planted kisses from her lips, then forehead, then her ears, her cheeks, down her neck and finally, her breast where he started to suckle away at the nipple, paying no mind to the strands of fur her was getting in his mouth. Gretchen his and purred in bliss who did so even more as the rabbit began licking her snatch and Freddy's cock as they were banging.

"Can't wait for your turn, huh?" Gretchen said with a smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not." Rebecca smirked back.

Whatever the case, the two were approaching orgasm. Gretchen's moist walls clenched around his cock as he claws dug into his shoulder and her back arched so much, it looked like wit was about to snap. Freddy was in too much bliss to care about the pain as he buried himself deep into her and let loose a torrent of cum into her eager chamber as her fluids soaked his crotch. The cat collapsed onto the bed next to the sheep with a satisfied smile. Freddy turned to his other girls.

"Who's next?" He asked.

"You should go, Chels." Rebecca suggested. "You always go last."

"Thanks, Becca." Chelsea replied, he tail waging with sheer excitement.

She then got on her hands and knees, presenting her ass and pussy for him to see. He chuckled as he found her eagerness and er wagging her tail every time hey did this absolutely adorable. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, he grabbed her tail and gladly slipped his way into cunt before steadily pumping in and out of her. The collie whined happily as he bred her from behind. Her hands scrunched up the bed sheets, nearly tearing them. Her whines and moans intensified when her bent forward and started nibbling and sucking on her ears, alternating between them.

"No fair!" She complained.

"All's fair." He teased.

It was at that moment, he felt shivers go up and down his spine as Rebecca was busy licking and sucking on his ball sack. As she savored the salty and musty taste of his balls, she got a good whiff of his asshole. She should be disgusted, but for some reason, she wasn't. If anything was just even more aroused as she took deeper sniffs. Maybe she was understanding why Chelsea and other dogs liked doing this, or at least that was one of the reasons.

Back with Chelsea, she was in heaven. Her arms had given out from the bliss and was just kneading and squeezing her breasts and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted. To add to her excitement, he teased her by sensually whispering into her ear:

"Who's a good girl?"

She could never resist answering this question. As she tried to answer, he plowed harder into her, causing her to choke on the pleasure.

"Come on, who's a good girl?" He asked again.

"M-m- AH!" She exclaimed as he pounded even harder.

"Come on, Chelsea." He snickered cruelly. "If you want my cum, answer my question. Who's a good girl?

"ME! I'm your good girl!" She whimpered.

"Good." He grunted, scratching her head.

He felt she was close as indicated by her tightening walls. He was pushed over the edge, groaning out loud as his seed flooded her core as the collie howled to the skies from the pure unadulterated bliss. As she collapsed on the bed, he set he down before turning to Rebecca.

"You ready, my little bunny?" He asked.

"Ready to breed like a rabbit. Literally." She joked, spreading her legs.

"By the way, I wanna try something." Freddy told her,

"Try wha-AAA!" The rabbit exclaimed as she was lifted up and pinned against the wall. "You fucking asshole!"

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I'll warn you next time."

And with that, he slammed himself into her core. Being the smallest of the group, Rebecca's walls were especially tight. The rabbit grit her teeth as he stretched her out with each hard thrust. They foreheads pressed together as they looked deep into each other's eyes as he continued to drill her sacred parts.

"Faster." She breathed out.

He didn't need to be told twice as he picked up the pace. She clung to him like velcro. His hands traveled to her posterior and began caressing her cheeks and fluffy cotton tail as he licked and teased her breasts. They were driven made by lust and didn't hold anything back. After several minutes of vicious pounding, they were finally nearing the end. Freddy released his last load of cum for tonight as their combined juices dripping to the floor. After coming back down from their high, they two were merely a sweaty panting mess.

"Tonight was awesome." Freddy panted.

"You said it." Rebecca agreed as he carried her back to the bed.

After setting her down, he crawled between them. He quite enjoyed being sandwiched between them and the fact he had soft fur and ample boobs to sleep against made it even better. Nothing else mattered in the world right now. Freddy admired the peaceful moment as he looked at his beloved women. they loved each other, they loved him and he loved them. Freddy then kissed them all on the head before snuggling up and falling asleep to their breathing and Gretchen's purring.


End file.
